Ebrias Revelaciones
by Mana - careless dreamer
Summary: Milo x Camus El principio de una enfermiza, divertida y eventualmente dramática conquista.


_Ebrias Revelaciones

* * *

_

"¡Ese maldito francés!" bramó Milo con furia, arrancándose los hilillos de hielo en que había quedado convertido la mayoría de sus mechones. "¡Juro por la Diosa que va a arrepentirse!"

Aioria le respondió con un par de carcajadas sonoras, alcanzándole una tijera de entre sus cosas. "Es imposible, bicho, ya date por vencido," dijo cayendo de espaldas sobre la cama. "Mejor anda por Aphrodite, alguien fácil y… de calidad. No sé que le has visto a ese fantoche."

Milo prefirió quedarse callado. La simple idea de comparar a Camus con alguien más le resultaba absurda… ¡pero Aioria no debía saber eso o moriría de risa! No, no sólo Aioria… ¡sería el 'hazme reír' del Santuario entero! Es que él, Milo el escorpión, ese adorado príncipe de brillante armadura que a todas (y todos) hacía suspirar con tan sólo su fragancia no podía estar enamorado como un loco¡mucho menos se podía saber que estaba siendo rechazado!

¿En qué momento ocurrió? Le costó mucho trabajo recordar mientras halaba con dolor hebras heladas (sin remedio) del borde de su cabeza. Bueno, lo que venía a su polvorienta memoria de amante latino (esos que no suelen pensar ni recordar mucho a sus conquistas) era que lo había tratado mal desde la primera vez, y desde entonces el francés era distante y se fastidiaba con tan solo mirarlo.

Desde niños…

'¡Me mira con fastidio¿Qué puedo tener yo de… insufrible? Insufrible sería no verme'

Quizá a Camus no le agradaban ese tipo de relaciones extrañas bastante comunes en las 12 Casas. ¿Le daría vergüenza? No… él parecía ser una buena persona… ¡era una fiera a veces, como cuando Milo le lanzaba un par de piropos y palabras insinuantes! Pero ya Milo lo había pillado algunas veces, mirando Atenas desde su templo con una mirada de caballero noble…

Y tierno…

'Qué asco, pienso cosas que nunca diría…'

"¿Hm¿Eso es un no? entonces necesitas una mujer. Las amazonas del Santuario tienen muchísima energía, pero son más ariscas que el francés, eso si es seguro…"

"Ah…" el cabello de Milo ya lucía mucho mejor, y ahora se concentraba más en un peinado que disimulase la perdida temporal que en las proposiciones típicas de Aioria. "Qué mal…"

Aioria arqueó una ceja, extrañado, "¿Qué pasa? No me digas que estás perdiendo la actitud."

"¿Cómo?" '¿Cómo puede existir un ser tan perfecto?' sonrió satisfecho de los resultados. Moviéndose para mirarse de varios ángulos. 'Celos de mí'

"Estás como ido."

"Ha de ser el calor, mi templo es un poco más fresco. Podrías abrir de vez en cuando las ventanas."

"No, no…" Aioria se incorporó para hablar sentado. "Parece que fue hace miles de años cuando salimos de cacería por última vez." Dijo mirándolo.

"¿En serio? Oh, qué rápido pasa el tiempo…" no le estaba dando importancia.

"Y te arreglas más de lo usual, sólo para estar en las 12 Casas…"

"La vanidad no es una regla prohibida en el código de los Caballeros Dorados. ¿O sí? Tengo una memoria pésima para ese tipo de cosas… si aún lo conservas, piensa en prestármelo." Declaró sacando algo de tierra de la aguja escarlata.

"¡Pero no has estado con alguien en más de dos meses…!"

Milo le devolvió la mirada, "¿Y tú cómo sabes¡Yo creí que era un degenerado, pero Aioria, espiarme mientras…!"

Las risas de Aioria no le permitieron seguir. Lo señaló con un dedo acusador. "Están domando al escorpión…"

"¡CLARO QUE NO!" abrió mucho los ojos, negando, "¡jamás!"

"Ah, vamos, cuéntame… no me digas que el francés te ha resultado tan interesante. Mira, los tipos como él… no son tipos como nosotros, Milo. Déjalo ya en paz y no te intereses tanto sólo porque te rechace. Nada de lo que hagas funcionará, creí que todo era un juego, pero ahora… ¡vaya que no necesito anteojos para darme cuenta!"

"Eres un idiota, nada de eso es verdad…" aseguró sonrojándose '¿Dioses, sí se nota?' "Creo que tengo… tengo que irme ya," 'Y ahora estoy sudando, nada podría ponerme más en evidencia' "dejé la puerta del templo abierta."

Aioria sólo tuvo ganas de seguir riendo, "Está bien, monsieur." Milo salió dando tropezones, huyendo de su declaración.

'¡Qué vergüenza!' Pensó dispuesto a esconderse de Aioria todo el tiempo necesario para que olvidase el asunto. '¡Qué vergüenza, qué vergüenza!'

.-.-_FlashBack_.-.-

Su silueta majestuosa cruzó con decisión la casa de Aries, muy inocente y aburrido para ser buena cacería…, aunque no lo descartaba. Aldebarán, el caballero de Tauro, ni por piedad. En las 12 Casas no muchos caballeros llamaban su atención, todos estaban bañados de defectos. Esa seriedad y responsabilidad los hacía defectuosos e inaccesibles /con excepciones pobres, como el caballero de Piscis/ pero como el excelente contrincante que era en combate, nunca se daba por vencido, y no estaba de más insinuarse a ellos en el momento oportuno, quizá tuviese suerte algún día, como una vez la tuvo con Saga, --rió por lo bajo-- entonces Saga no fue más que un adonis fugaz que quiso comprobar su bisexualidad en él. Claro, no fue más que una noche, pero sería un amante que Milo no olvidaría fácilmente y, que a pesar de su actual renuencia, algo debía recordar él también. Era un volcán.

Escuchó pasos a su espalda y detuvo sus zancadas para volverse. "¿Mm, quién anda ahí?" scarlet needle se preparó por puro instinto al esperar una respuesta del desconocido. Expelía un cosmos de caballero dorado, sin embargo no le era familiar. Su carácter sí le traía a Milo algunas ideas… ¿pero era posible? --sonrió, bajó el brazo-- ¿habría regresado finalmente el sensual francés cuyo cuerpo no pudo gobernar debido a su viaje a Siberia? "¿Francés¿eres tú?" ya lo sabía, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse. Eso pudiese ser un sueño¡después de tantos años!

Camus se descubrió de las sombras, continuando su camino, parándose de súbito a una distancia cuidadosa, la suficiente como para ser contemplado propiamente por el escorpión. Milo se sintió sorprendido, el cuerpo de Camus había cambiado mucho en 7 años de completa ausencia. Era más alto, no tanto como él, como Milo, pero no dejaba de parecer imponente y varonil. Deseable, el cabello que enmarcaba su rostro lozano llamaba a gritos sus manos para ser dominados. Una especie de golpe llegó al abdomen de Milo, su sonrisa creció, qué caliente lo ponía. En un instante imaginó todo lo que traía bajo esa ceñida ropa.

El francés unió las cejas con elegante enojo /era su estilo para echar un educado 'vete al diablo'/ Milo reconoció lo bien que le recordaba y lo mucho que extrañaba molestarlo a su estilo único. "¿Qué pasa, monsieur¿Vas a quedarte ahí parado sin decir nada, o vas a contarme cómo te ha ido con las focas? Bien sabes que, sabía que regresarías, un cuerpo tan ardiente no tiene nada que hacer en la caspa del planeta." tuvo la intención de acercarse, pero Camus lo fulminó con la mirada, advirtiéndole de la posible consecuencia.

"También ha sido un placer volver a verte, veneno, ahora apártate." su voz era silbante, arrastraba las palabras y lo desafiaba con orgullo y dignidad. Qué difícil, todos se hacían los difíciles y complicados para llamar la atención, como si Milo no supiese de esas cosas. Le aburrían los frívolos, pero Camus…, él podía ser una excepción. Lo haría suyo ahora que había regresado y probablemente se quedaría; todos los caballeros dorados debían hacerlo, y no tendría oportunidad de escapar. Tarde o temprano se rendiría a las ganas. Llevaba años lejos en la compañía de dos niños aprendices, algo así había oído. Quizá necesitara algo de… atención. ¡Por los dioses! Estaba hecho de carne y hueso.

"¿Veneno? Mhm…, es un apodo interesante, no sabía que ya habíamos alcanzado tal nivel de confianza. Pero si así quieres que nos llevemos, no tendré ningún problema, podemos ir a mi templo ahora mismo para darte una buena dosis de… ése veneno.

"Qué enfermo."

"Oh, vamos, sólo es una broma. Creí que la necesitaríamos para romper el hielo después de tantos años sin vernos."

"Es verdad, y no puedo creer que en la primera charla me sienta totalmente asqueado." cruzó frente a Milo sin mirarlo a los ojos, retomando sus pasos lentamente. "Las focas son más inteligentes."

Milo rió pisándole los talones, le diría algo más: "Te has vuelto mucho más certero con tus insultos, francés, sin embargo… yo podría enseñarte nuevas palabras, frases sugerentes para usarlas en privado, sólo para 'veneno'…"

"Te congelaré esa boca sucia si sigues."

"Puedo cerrar los ojos y abrirla, te enseño donde es mi templo."

Cerró los puños con fuerza y parándose. Milo también, esperando. Después de ciertos segundos tensos pudo oír la respiración profunda de Camus y su voz baja característica habló otra vez, "voy a reportarme ahora con el patriarca, no tengo tiempo para dejarme llevar por tus juegos infantiles, Milo. Gracias por tu cordial bienvenida, (ve a darte un baño, es tarde para apestar recorriendo las 12 Casas). Au revoir.

"Adiós, francés," susurró con sensualidad, permitiendo que se marchase sin ser acosado. "Parece que te has traído el frío contigo."

.-.-_Fin del flashback_.-.-

Ese tipo de perversiones no parecían tener resultado con Camus. Es que no podía acercarse a él de ningún modo, ni como amigo, ni como enemigo¡ni cualquier cosa! Además, el hombre no se la llevaba muy bien con nadie. Y cuando se dice nadie es: nadie. Ya era claro que era un buen hombre por 'su lado noble' pero no lo demostraba ante nadie más. ¡Era desesperante no saber lo que pensaba y lo que dejaba de pensar¡DESESPERANTE!

Ni una sonrisa, una mirada (no hipócrita con algo de sarcasmo y una pizca pequeña de cinismo) que le dijese algo sin palabras… algo como: 'Ey, qué hay de nuevo' pero no, ni eso. Las pocas veces que coincidían acababan en una pelea repetitiva (aunque los insultos empezaban a ser más variados y entretenidos para el que los veía)

Milo comenzó en la actitud de morderse las uñas¿qué lo volvía loco en ese francés? No era tan endiabladamente atractivo. Debía ser algo en su actitud, su forma de ser… esa frialdad excitante, sólo traerlo a sus pensamientos le traía un gustoso placer allí abajo.

Era verdad lo que dijo Aioria, se dijo Milo en un susurro¡era verdad! Habían pasado dos meses desde la llegada de Acuario y hasta entonces él nada de nada. Es decir, ganas no le faltaban de ir al pueblo para recibir esa clase de servicios, pero le faltaba entusiasmo. Camus siempre estaba en el Santuario, y eso era suficiente para atarlo a ese aburrido, caluroso, insoportable lugar.

"Maldita sea…" sudaba frío, "cómo lo deseo… cómo me estoy enamorando… "

'Pero ¿cómo se lo digo?'

Y dando fe en que le dijese a Camus con el corazón en la mano 'Te amo' o algo así, ese tipo de declaraciones que se veían en las películas 'Yo siempre te ame, pero tuve miedo de…" sí, algo así funcionaria bien. Estaba siendo sincero, después de todo. Sentía algo por él que no había sentido por nadie más, eso era… increíble. Aún le desconcertaba la idea de estar a los pies de alguien más, sin embargo, con esfuerzo los papeles quedarían inversos.

Lo enamoraría, debía hacerlo todo bien. En dos meses sólo lo asustó e incomodó ante la gente con sus tonterías, ahora iba a ser distinto, -- Milo se puso de pie con entusiasmo, sus ojos eran dos llamaradas de optimismo -- "¡SERÁS MÍO, CAMUS!" soltó a los cuatro vientos, gastando todo el aire de sus pulmones, imaginándose ya el rostro abochornado de Camus varios templos más arriba.

"Oh ho, Milo, eres un bufón", murmuró el aguador, dándose una palmada en la frente.

.-.-_FlashBack_.-.-

"Acuario Camus" Camus contempló la grandeza de su templo, había olvidado ya cómo era, y qué se sentía ser un caballero dorado de las 12 Casas. Ese rango en un pueblo lejano de Siberia no era gran cosa, aquí todo era distinto. Había responsabilidades importantes, un patriarca, la diosa Athena, la gala de una armadura, y por supuesto, Milo. "qué mal gusto… 'Acuario Camus'."

Dejó caer la urna sagrada en su habitación, en ella no había nada acomodado cariñosamente. Sólo lo básico, y todo se conservaba intacto, era algo para apreciar. Significó que el resto de los caballeros dorados sí conservaban algo de su decencia.

Aparentemente su mal humor no recaía. Cayó sobre su cama, arrugando las sábanas, mirando al techo con soñolencia.

Qué fastidio.

Por supuesto que no se reportaría con el patriarca esa noche, ni que estuviera loco. Tendría que explicar la muerte de uno de sus discípulos, no sabía qué consecuencias traería eso. Quizá un castigo, podía que lo encerrasen en una mazmorra --sonrió para él mismo-- o hasta lo podían matar. Esa última posibilidad no era tan mala, ya estaba muerto de cansancio. Y muerto de las ganas por matar alguien más.

Pero la verdad era que, sí podría acarrear una reprimenda, entonces la recibiría cuando hubiese dormido mejor.

Además, con su humor no obtendría el perdón del patriarca fácilmente. Él de por sí no era una persona muy sociable, no estaba acostumbrado a eso, y para colmo, tenía que llegar el estúpido escorpión para provocarlo. ¿Adonde creía llegar con sus frases obscenas? No alteraba ni una de las hormonas de Camus, y no le cabía en la cabeza cómo sí podía funcionar con otras personas. ¡Qué pesado! Le habría gustado estrangularlo. ¡Nadie lamentaría su muerte! Era una peste, un don Juan y a la vez don nadie. ¿No se daba cuenta? Todos jugaban con su cuerpo. Él creía que era un amante perfecto, sin embargo, para los ojos de Camus, sólo era un pellejo, un cuerpo desechable, un… un lo que sea.

¿Lo odiaba? No, bien, no tenía que odiarlo. Como todos los caballeros, tuvo que superar un entrenamiento difícil y brutal, merecía cierto crédito y respeto por eso¿no¡Oh, dioses! Sí, claro que lo odiaba¡lo detestaba! No podía engañar a su cerebro con ese arranque de tolerancia absurda. Milo podía ser un caballero dorado, de acuerdo¡pero no dejaba de ser una sabandija¿Por qué Milo no era como la gente… común? Obvio que en las 12 Casas nadie era 100 normal, no obstante…

-- Un peu décence ne lui fera pas du mal…

¿Y por qué no? quizá hasta llegase a resultar atractivo para él. No era ningún ciego y por supuesto que ese rostro sensual y su cuerpo musculoso, bien formado, le resultaban exquisito. Ojala hubiese resultado tener algo más que groserías metidas en ese cráneo; Camus nunca se fijaría en alguien así.

.-.-Fin del FlashBack.-.-

No era un tonto, estaba claro que debía empezar por una disculpa. Seguro que Camus había notado también su 'cambio' es decir, su… milagroso despertar. Ya no era el mismo mujeriego descarriado, no, ahora sólo podía ser el pervertido (acosador y atosigante) de Camus, suyo y de nadie más. Y no era nada placentero imaginarse así, pero como un zombi, sólo podía seguir su necesidad. No, no eran cerebros ni sangre humana, nada más un poco de miel, miel de ese dulce panal…

Quizá después de haberla consumido pasaría su interés y volvería a ser el mismo Milo (era una idea esperanzadora, le rogó a los Dioses porque así fuese) después de todo, no tenía esos sentimientos muy claros; por muchas razones, de las cuales la más importante es…

¡Que nunca se había enamorado!

Nunca, never in the life… y se asombró porque era malísimo para el inglés, no supo de donde sacó eso.

"Oh, Dioses, me veo tan estúpido…" se dijo frente al templo de Acuario. El primer paso debía ser pedir una disculpa humilde para su vergonzoso comportamiento.

Esperaba que Camus la aceptase.

'¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? Si se hace mi novio… quien sabe, quizá descubra que ronca en las noches y me resulte bastante molesto. Entonces lo olvidaría para siempre, aunque… es tan guapo…'

"¿Qué haces allí parado? Si quieres cruzar, cruza ya."

"No, no he venido a cruzar por tu templo…" contestó mirándose los pies, ya habían empezado mal, "vine a pedirte una disculpa por ser tan insoportable. Ah, sí, y a traerte esto" le mostró una caja larga, "es vino… ¡de Francia!" sonrió.

Camus cruzó los brazos, "¿Vino?" preguntó alzando una ceja, "jamás bebería algo que tú me dieras, no soy tan estúpido."

"¡No está envenenado!" aseguró acercándose, "prometo que no lo está, además… si no lo quieres está bien, sólo quiero que me disculpes." Suspiró con inocencia, "no sé si lo has notado últimamente, pero ya no salgo tanto como antes. De hecho, ya casi no lo hago. Soy diferente, y en mi vida diferente quiero tenerte como amigo y no como… como lo que eras."

Se asombró de su propia sinceridad, no pensarse mucho lo que diría estaba dando buenos resultados. Por lo menos Camus no le había congelado el cabello o dado un puñetazo en la nariz como en otras ocasiones. Sintió como la mirada del francés se clavaba en la suya, tratando de ver una mentira en ella, pero aparentemente…

El puño del francés se clavó en su quijada con fuerza despidiéndolo hacia atrás. "¡Imbécil, no juegues conmigo!" lo escuchó gritar entrando a su templo.

Milo escupió sangre, molesto, "¡INMUNDO MALAGRADECIDO!"

Qué tonto había resultado ser ese Milo. ¡Ja! Pretender que había cambiado sólo para acercarse a él. Ni el mismo escorpión habría podido creer en esas patrañas… ¡qué estupidez! Todavía su puño ardía del contacto violento con Milo.

Suspiró ya resguardado en la fortaleza solitaria de su templo, admitía que sí le gustaba creer en ellas, en esas palabras que aseguraban un 'cambio milagroso'

Tan milagroso como poco creíble.

La verdad era que lo que había dicho Milo…, de acuerdo, no parecía tan falso. De verdad no le veía salir desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, desde su llegada el escorpión andaba tras él, tratando de conquistarlo sin recibir cambios favorables en la actitud de Camus. ¿Y si era verdad? Los ojos de Camus brillaron de manera extraña, si era verdad…

Quién sabía.

Milo cada día lucía mejor (con excepción a esos días cuando Camus estropeaba solo un poco su apariencia) pero la verdad Camus sí se sentía algo contento. Podía ser que sí, que Milo ahora era diferente, y le había parecido tierno su detalle del vino… ¿pero qué hubiese podido hacer más que darle un puñetazo en la cara¿Lanzarse a sus brazos confesándole su arcaico amor¡No, definitivamente el puñetazo había sido buena opción!

Sin embargo Milo tenía algo de razón, fue un malagradecido nato. Si quiera pudo haber aceptado el vino para tirarlo luego, pero aceptarlo habría sido algo amable. Ni que fuese una bomba… ¡claro que ese vino no debía estar envenenado! Camus era un exagerado…

"Pobrecillo" se dijo con humor. Lo hecho, hecho estaba, Milo se repondría del golpe y ya regresaría. "Qué espíritu."

---

"¡No sé qué voy a hacer, Dita¡Lo he intentado TODO!"

"¿Y qué es… 'TODO' para ti?"

"Bueno, le llevé vino…"

"Malo, malo"

"¿Por qué? Es francés, creí que le gustaría."

"Es un estereotipo, verás…"

"¡Argh, con más cuidado!"

"Lo siento," Aphrodite tuvo más delicadeza en el arte de curar quijadas heridas, algunos meses más y se convertiría en un experto. "Pero tuvo razón en golpearte. No puedes ir allí y decirle que has cambiado… hahahaha¿en serio, lo has hecho?"

"¿Tú tampoco lo crees, verdad?" Y no le culpaba, era un cochinote. Cómo habría deseado haber hecho algo decente alguna vez en la vida para que alguien le tuviese algo de confianza y respeto. "No tiene caso, él tampoco va a creerlo."

"Milo, no es algo fácil de creer, debes entenderlo." Ya había terminado y permitió que Milo se pusiera de pie, casi inmediatamente comenzó a caminar de un extremo al otro de la habitación. "Siempre has sido el sexo personificado, todos se han acostado contigo, y según tengo conocimiento, desde el primer día no dejaste en paz a Camus. Si yo fuese un hombre como él; tampoco te daría oportunidades."

"Gracias, eso me ayudará mucho."

"Oh, Milo…" Aphrodite lo abrazó por la espalda, "olvida ya eso, relájate, pensemos en otras cosas…" susurró masajeando con sensualidad sus hombros. Primero Milo se dejó llevar, haciendo exactamente lo que él sugería, pero inmediatamente cayó en la cuenta de su error.

"¡No soy un hombre fácil ahora, Aphrodite!"

"Ya ya ya, esa vez mi intención sí fue ayudarte, pero ¿sabes? sí te creo. Pienso que no debes darte por vencido. ¡Lucha por la manzana de tu frutero, la cereza de tu pastel!"

"¿Y cómo se hace eso?"

"Invítalo a salir," contestó con sencillez, "así se hace. ¿Qué esperaste?" rió.

"Estás loco, él no sale."

"Ah, por Zeus… ¡todos tienen su lado salvaje! Búscate una buena excusa para sacarlo… manipúlalo, sedúcelo, usa una de tus tantas habilidades."

"¿Seducirlo? No me ha servido en dos meses."

"Es que no lo has hecho bien."

"¿Estaré perdiendo la habilidad?"

Aphrodite rió, compasivo, "no, te aseguro que no. Sin embargo, estás haciéndolo todo mal."

Milo lo zarandeó por los hombros. "¡DIME CÓMO HACERLO BIEN!"

El hombre más bajo expandió una sonrisa fina en sus labios hermosos, parecía un veterano en todo ese asunto de las conquistas. "Esto es lo que tienes que hacer…"

Estaba lloviendo a cantaros, el ambiente era básicamente perfecto. Nada podía salir mal.

Nada.

La ropa se ajustaba empapada a su cuerpo, definiendo en la tela más que claramente cada uno de sus músculos, su cabello más largo y menos dañado que la última vez se pegaba a sus mejillas y expelía ese encanto salvaje y varonil que a cualquiera enloquecía.

En pocas palabras: Milo se veía mejor que nunca. Parecía salido de un pastel… en una despedida de soltera.

"¿Qué quieres?" No había llamado cuando ya Camus estaba allí. Francamente, era un excelente guardián, nadie se le pasaba sin ser visto.

"¿Puedo pasar?" le contestó con su mejor voz, con su mejor sonrisa y su mejor mirada. Ya estaba dando lo que podía.

'¿Qué rayos? Parece tan complacido bajo la lluvia, idiota, lo veré morir de un resfriado… porque en cuanto empiece con sus cosas lo congelaré y aquí no va a tener cuartel.' "¿Para qué?" siseó.

"Para… hablar." Aseguró atreviéndose a subir algunos escalones (sólo algunos), "¡no intentaré nada, te lo aseguro!" dijo sacudiendo las manos en el aire.

"Hmm…" A Camus no dejaba de parecerle extraño, pero bien, no era ninguna doncella indefensa. Si volvía a las andadas lo echaría de allí sin pensárselo. No le respondió, tampoco lo exterminó cuando cruzó por su lado.

Y ya estaba adentro.

¡HABÍA ENTRADO!

Aphrodite tenía razón:

_No hables demasiado, inventa una excusa cualquiera, respira, y esperas_… instruyó en su memoria, con un dedo en alto.

Tendría que comprarle algo sensacional si todo continuaba bien. "¿Y entonces?" Obviamente, una vez dentro Camus debía esperar a que Milo dijese algo, quizá una buena excusa para estar allí. Algo serio, algo importante… o algo muy estúpido.

Eso si no se lo dijo Aphrodite, tenía que inventar algo ya… para esas cosas sí era bueno. "Vengo del pueblo."

Camus frunció el ceño levemente.

'…como que eso no…' "Pero no de juerga, Camus, nada de eso." Aclaró sin perder el erotismo. Fuera ya se escuchaban algunos truenos… Mmm… hacía tanto frío y el sonido de la lluvia al caer era tan relajante, no había nada mejor. Se imaginó haciendo el amor con Camus escuchando como la lluvia chocaba contra el techo del templo, hasta romántico se antojaba. Usualmente Milo lo hacía en cualquier sitio, desde el callejón de un bar hasta el baño de un burdel.

Suspiró, ya se estaba tardando mucho en responder, "fui a comprarte algo. Tienes razón, no es bueno aceptar bebidas de un loco, por eso pensé en algo que no fuese comestible."

Ahora las cejas de Camus estaban muy levantadas, esa era buena señal. Milo sonrió más ampliamente, "¿ves? Esto no se come… y te aseguro que no le unté nada raro, te lo juro." De los dedos de Milo colgaba una linda cadena, muy fina y brillaba mucho a pesar de la oscuridad casi absoluta.

'Qué cara…'

¿Qué hacía qué hacía¿La gente normal qué respondía o qué hacía en ese tipo de situaciones¿Cómo usualmente las interpretaba?

"Ah…"

Miró a Milo con cierto desconcierto, después a la cadena que se balanceaba en el aire, a Milo, y nuevamente a su mano. "Milo…" Qué vergonzosa situación, ahora ni siquiera tenía una buena razón para golpearlo y salir del dilema.

'No lo puedo creer, está ruborizándose, entonces sí ahí algo tras esa coraza de hielo macizo… ¿algo para mí?' "Vamos, es tuya," susurró. Estaba tan mojado que en eso de cada pareja de segundos varias gotas caían de su rostro al suelo.

'Sacré dieu…' "Pero Milo, no sé si esté permitido que los Caballeros dorados…" casi tartamudeó, tragó saliva, "quizá debas olvidarlo, en verdad lo agradezco…"

"No seas tonto, mira como estoy¿después de todo el traumático esfuerzo que he hecho no lo querrás?" Qué lindo se veía Camus, sintió algo revolotear en su estomago viéndolo así, tan tímido.

"Puedes entrar a secarte." Camus se obligó a decir aquello, Milo le había traído un regalo y ser grosero con él no estaba bien. "Está haciendo mucho frío" y no era cosa de la lluvia, Camus estaba provocando un invierno por culpa de sus nervios.

"Gracias." Milo intentó no sonar muy ansioso, entró a la habitación del templo seguido por Camus. Ya había estado ahí antes, pero nunca mientras Camus vivía allí y menos en su compañía. "Qué calurosa," comentó como el que no sabe nada.

Camus le dio una toalla, la suya. "Ten, lamento que te hayas mojado tanto." Hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano para evitar que su mirada se fijase en el cuerpo apetecible del escorpión, qué divino se veía con esa ropa tan ajustada y mojada… "siento mucho eso…" añadió lamiéndose el labio superior, encontró un gusto salado.

'¿Y qué hago ahora, qué hago, qué hago? Lo estoy olvidando todo… ¡Ah, sí!' Camus se sentó en el borde de la cama, pensativo, o sólo quería sacar su alma de allí mediante meditación y llevarla a un lugar muy, muy, muy lejos del templo de Acuario. Esa debía ser una situación tensa para él, Milo se sintió culpable.

'¿Yo sintiendo culpa? Esto también es nuevo…' pensó levantándose un poco la camisa, frotando su abdomen con la toalla seca y calida de Camus. "Pero ahora que estamos solos…"

Camus abrió mucho los ojos.

"Ahora que estamos solos sí puedes aceptar mi regalo."

Camus liberó todo ese aire que había mantenido hasta entonces en sus pulmones. "Supongo que sí…" dijo inaudible. 'Dioses, qué hace aquí, nunca debí permitirle entrar…' la figura de Milo en SU habitación le era irreal.

Milo encontró sitio a su lado, echándose sobre el hombro la toalla, "¿me permitirás ponértela?"

El francés se mordió el labio inferior con disimulo, eso tampoco se escuchaba grosero. ¿Por qué debía decir que no? además… qué sensual estaba siendo el maldito. Se estaba dejando seducir por sus palabras y por su cuerpo tan frío junto a él. "Está bien." Contestó, no pudo oírse a sí mismo cuando lo hizo.

"Veamos, pues…" con una mano comenzó en la tarea de peinar hacia un lado el cabello largo de Camus, era liso y muy suave, agradable. ¡Y tan largo! Qué delicioso, cómo para halarlo y jugar con el mientras…

Camus se aclaró la garganta y Milo volvió antes de caer en una fantasía súbita. Había pasado de apartar el cabello a acariciarlo con profundidad en una misma dirección, y ahora su cuello estaba expuesto, muy blanco y fino, no parecía un cuello de hombre, parecía el de un Adonis terrenal; terso, lozano…

'Maldición, qué bien está todo. Si pudiese, te daría un hijo después de esto, Aphrodite.' "Permíteme ahora." Coló sus brazos en los costados de Camus, casi abrazándolo desde atrás, pero nada de eso, estaba poniendo un collar, nada más. Pudo sentir la reacción de Camus cuando empezó a respirar sobre su mejilla, cuando dejó que las vibraciones de su voz chocaran en su cuello, casi rozando los labios contra su piel al hablar… le estaba gustando.

"Ya está." La cadena ahora lucía en su cuello, y bastante bien, debía apreciar. Camus agradeció que todo acabase con naturalidad, estuvo a punto de un paro cardiaco.

"Gracias Milo" 'Ahora vete: Dioses, hagan que salga… vetevetevetevetevete'

Camus se puso de pie para despedirlo.

"No tan rápido, Camus…" dijo Milo sonriéndole, "no quiero gracias, quiero que me devuelvas el detalle."

"¿Devolverte el detalle, cómo?" musitó, esa noche estaba resultando de locuras, se preguntó si no sería un sueño.

"Sabes que el sábado será mi cumpleaños." Le informó acercándose.

"¿Oh, en serio?" Camus retrocedió, "qué buena noticia…"

"Quiero que lo celebres conmigo. Ven conmigo al pueblo, será divertido." ¿Qué importaba si se acercaba un poco más? Ya parecía arroz cocido.

Un poco más y Camus chocaría contra la puerta, "sabes que…"

"No te gusta salir, lo sé. Pero es una ocasión especial…" Milo logró poner una mano en cada lado de la cintura de Camus con éxito. Esa sería una larga noche independientemente de su respuesta, el acuariano estaba muy tranquilo. "Por favor, hazlo por mí."

"Pero sólo será esta vez, no debes hacer de eso una costumbre."

¿Camus había aceptado? Era lo de menos, ya lo tenía. "¿Y mí obsequio de cumpleaños?"

"Lo tendrás"

"Yo lo quiero ahora, ya,… no puedo esperar…" Milo deslizó sus manos más atrás, acariciando los glúteos de Camus con lentitud, apretándolos, "¿Es algo que se come?"

'… es un tonto, sin duda…' "Puede comerse, sí," respondió frotando su cuerpo contra el suyo, correspondiendo a su mirada lasciva.

"Oh, entonces… ¿tiene varios usos?"

"Desde luego," Camus sonrió, "Puedes lamerlo."

"Mmm… qué tentador… ¿y tiene buen sabor?"

"Eso lo sabrás cuando lo pruebes."

"¿Cuándo?"

"¡AHORA MISMO!"

"Te sentirás mejor en una hora," Aphrodite sacó el termómetro de su boca, Milo no dejaba de temblar, estaba casi morado del frío.

"Gra-gracias…"

Aphrodite se sentó a su lado, suspirando mientras miraba al techo, "¿seguro que tenías la ropa bien mojada?"

"Sí, toO-do…" contestó tiritando bajo numerosas sábanas.

"De cualquier modo, Milo, quizá acostarse con él la primera noche no era la mejor idea. Debiste esperar un poco más, yo te lo advertí. ¿Es que no aguantabas hasta el sábado¡Por cierto¿Irá a tu cumple ó no?"

"Dijo que-que iría… pero eso fue antes de echarme de allí medio mue-erto… fue una suerte que me encontraras."

Aphrodite carcajeó, "sí, sí irá. Sin embargo, trata de hablar con él, ve mañana en la tarde usando tu armadura. Dile que el pendiente luce bastante bien en su cuello y que nada te haría más feliz que tenerlo presente en tu cumpleaños que… ¿Dónde será?"

"No había pensado en ello, nunca ante-esss lo había celebrado."

"Bien, está bien, yo lo arreglaré todo. Nada saldrá mal, tú trata de dialogar con él y luego…"

"¿Luego…?"

"Lo llevas a la cama," obvió alzando las cejas varias veces.

"Como si fuese tan fá-fácil… cuando dejó que lo manosease así sólo… Prrrurrfff… sólo… sólo esperaba la oportunidad para hacerme papilla…"

"Hahahaha pero esta vez será diferente, Milo. Lo será, lo será… porque Camus estará previamente ebrio."

A Milo no le sonó nada mal la idea, "¿embria-garlo?"

"Claro. ¿De qué otra manera lo podrías llevar a la cama? El sujeto es un frígido, juzgando por lo que me has relatado."

"Tienes razón, hagámoslo así."

Al día siguiente Milo fue a ver a Camus tal y como Aphrodite se lo recomendó. Se sentía mejor, ya no parecía un arbolito de navidad terriblemente nevado, ahora sólo parecía un perro arrepentido.

Arrepentido pero feliz. La idea de tenerlo y en su cumpleaños era alentadora, emocionante. No lo encontró en su templo, pero coincidieron en un entrenamiento general. Peleaba amistosamente contra Shura, el odioso español ese. Lastima que llegó antes, sino Milo habría tenido el chance de colarse y pelear contra Camus, pero ¿qué le quedó? El nunca entrenaba¡ni soñarlo! Era perfecto y certero así como estaba, no necesitaba de eso. Pero en esta ocasión entrenar se veía como el paraíso al alcance de una batalla.

Camus sudaba y peleaba, sudaba y sudaba, sus mejillas se encendían… vaya, estaba volviéndolo más loco. Aioria, del otro lado del campo, le indicó con una seña burlona que juntase los labios. Milo lo ignoró, no quería dejar de mirarlo¿estaría molesto con él?

Su corazón latió con mucha rapidez al notar algo¡Camus llevaba puesto el pendiente! Es decir, que no lo había tomado como un regalo insignificante y sin valor. ¡Le había importado! Y aún después de lo que Milo intentó… lo usaba. Y al escorpión le pareció ver que sonrió en dirección a él fugazmente.

Pero, quién sabe, quizá fue tan solo otra de sus fantasías.

El sábado finalmente llegó¡sábado! Su cumpleaños, y Milo nada más tenía en mente el plan de Aphrodite. Estaba nervioso… ¡muy nervioso! Y tenía además varias razones para estarlo:

Un bar común no parecía ser el lugar favorito de Camus, y como si fuese poco, la gente alrededor también resultó ser muy tosca y tonta (invitados por Aphrodite) a la fiesta escandalosa de un caballero dorado muy atractivo. Milo esperaba algo más tranquilo y romántico (romántico, romántico, no se sacaba las cosas bonitas de la cabeza) pero Aphrodite debía saber lo que hacía.

"¿En qué piensas?" le preguntó, Camus se sostenía la barbilla con una mano sobre la barra, estaba tan aburrido como Milo.

Ni siquiera le respondió, no habían podido hablar… ¡y Camus no pedía nada para beber!

"Hola chico¿bailamos?"

Milo miró a Camus que profirió un "Hm" o algo así, y lo tomó como una aprobación para ausentarme un momento. ¡Qué demonios! Era su cumpleaños, tenía que divertirse, la noche sería larga y tarde o temprano…

Suspiró.

Camus se embriagaría.

"Oi' Camus¿qué tal la fiesta?"

"¿Disculpa? Oh, eres tú, Aphrodite…" no parecía alegrarle mucho su llegada.

'Ah, pero qué tono… en fin, vine a ayudar a mi Milín, no a simpatizarle...' "¿Ordeno algo?"

"¿Oh?"

"Algo de beber."

"Sí, claro¿por qué no?"

"¡Eh! Tres botellas de vino, amigo"

"¿Tres?"

"Claro, para compartir," dijo Aphrodite guiñándole un ojo. "Y bien… sé que no nos conocemos bien, pero quiero decirte algo, Camus." Hablaba con seriedad, "Milo te ama mucho, en verdad, deberías darle la oportunidad…"

"¡Es un pervertido!" replicó superando en volumen a los ruidos generales del lugar. Consideró una gran necedad por parte de Aphrodite meterse en ese asunto. Ellos apenas habían cruzado palabra alguna vez. "Nada de lo que dice puede ser en serio."

'Es tan difícil como Milo dijo' Aphrodite arqueó una ceja. "(Ah, muchas gracias…)" Las botellas ya habían sido puestas en el centro de la mesa, "Pero es un buen muchacho, Camus, en verdad…" se estaba quedando sin argumentos¡Aaah, claro, uno de esos dramáticos sermones podían funcionar, el mismo que la madrastra malvada de aquella vieja telenovela recitó¡Sin duda lo aturdiría al grado de admitir que lo amaba! "Mira, el pobre bicho está desesperado… ¡no sale ni nada! La razón por la que es feliz es: pensar que podré verlo al día siguiente… ¡eso me dijo hace un par de noches! Además, el día de ayer, Dioses… ¡me duele incluso recordarlo!" hizo el drama de un sollozo, "es decir, llegó tardísimo a…"

Camus rodó los ojos, presintiendo lo larga que sería la noche. Larga y tediosa como un desierto que jamás se termina de cruzar. "Ajá, Ummm… ¿en serio?... ¡vaya!"

Y sin darse cuenta ya había bebido más de dos botellas.

"¿Sabes qué, Aphrodite? Lo creo ahora. Estoy dispuesto a dejarlo todo… Todo por él, es tan… ¡SENSUAL! Tiene un cuerpo que…"

Aphrodite asentía con una sonrisa exagerada¡ya estaba! Era un genio, 'soy genial' sonrió malévolamente.

Por su parte Milo parecía haber encontrado un buen lugar entre las chicas. Le habían puesto un sombrero vaquero y se había quitado la camisa¡totalmente desatado! Todas se arrejuntaban a su alrededor, pero alguien las apartó con los brazos y se acercó a él, reclamándole.

"Milo, quiero darte un regalo."

"¿Eh?"

No sólo él dijo¿Eh? El bar entero se fijó en el extraño que lo miraba peligrosamente. "Pero tiene que ser…" Camus sacudió la cabeza, aclarando sus ideas (por más retorcidas y ebrias que fuesen), "tiene que ser en tu templo."

Milo miró interrogante a Aphrodite que alzó un pulgar antes de que su cabeza cayese con un golpe seco sobre la mesa.

¡Había bebido tanto!

Camus no paraba de reír mientras Milo le cargaba camino a su habitación. Con las piernas abiertas se sostenía a su cuerpo, echando la cabeza hacia atrás y reía y reía. Estaba hecho una marioneta, estaba en las manos de Milo.

Lo dejó caer en su cama, las mejillas de Camus ardían y estaba el pobre ahí, completamente expuesto por la borrachera. Justo lo que Milo quería, aún con su atuendo raro pero erótico de vaquero gateó sobre él, quitándole con habilidad la camisa y besando su pecho. Camus no hacía nada, se reía.

'Nada más siente cosquillas…'

"Camus…"

"No seas ridículo, hazme el amor, veneno…" Lo escuchó decir esas palabras, pero¿Camus estaba consciente de lo que ocurría¡Obviamente no¿Y Milo sentía placer con todo eso¡LO ESTABA VIOLANDO! Al día siguiente… no quiso ni imaginarlo. Camus nunca, jamás se lo perdonaría y nunca tendría la oportunidad para…

Para…

'Me cuesta hasta pensarlo…'

Para decirle que lo amaba.

Miró sus ojos tan llenos de una falsa emoción. Ese no era Camus, era una ilusión. Una sombra de lo que Milo amaba, y odiaba admitirlo, pero ahora se daba cuenta de que significaba mucho, que Camus era muy importante como para hacerle ese daño.

Un mal que no tenía retorno.

Lo dejó en la cama y se incorporó dándole la espalda. No sabía qué era lo correcto… ¡es decir! Sí, lo sabía, lo correcto era llevarlo a su templo hasta que se sintiese cuerdo, pero lo deseaba tanto… quería tenerlo, poseerlo por tan siquiera una noche…

Tenía una batalla mental terrible, y a su espalda Camus se sentaba en el borde de la cama. "¿Qué pasa… veneno?" dijo con lujuria, "hagámoslo, quiero ser tuyo… ven aquí ahora… vamos…"

Milo apretó los ojos con fuerza, Camus no sabía, no estaba conciente. Y siempre supo que el plan sería así, la idea consistía en que Camus no supiese nada, la idea era hacerle daño a Camus… ¡pero no podría hacerlo! 'no puedo, no puedo, no puedo, no puedo…'

Camus empezaba a acariciarse el cuello, deslizando sus manos más abajo, frotando su pecho. "Ah, Milo…"

'No puedo, no puedo, no puedo…' miró hacia atrás con disimulo para recibir una ola de excitación en el estomago. 'No me obligues a hacerte daño, tonto…' lamentó tanto haber llegado tan lejos, haber jugado tan sucio. 'Doy asco, tiene razón, soy un enfermo…'

Camus reparó en la botella de vino que había rechazado aquella vez. Estaba sobre la mesita, a un lado de la cama. Alcanzó la caja, sacó la botella y no tardó mucho en sacar el corcho. "Ahora podemos compartir esto juntos," dijo empinando la botella sobre su rostro, bañando su cuerpo semi-desnudo con el contenido, dándose una ducha alcohólica. Dejó la botella vacía sobre la cama, y nuevamente su atención se centró en Milo que estaba más tenso que nunca, pero estaba decidido, no podía y punto.

Ahora el francés abrió sus piernas sugestivamente, echando el cuerpo hacia atrás, "Eh, vaquero…"

Lo estaba llamando, Milo apretó los dientes. Era un borracho, y como le decía Aioria en su tiempo de correrías 'Yo no creo en palabra de borracho' la frase tenía mucho sentido para Milo ahora.

"Sí, estoy hablando contigo, vaquero…"

Qué sexy, sin embargo no funcionaría, en cualquier momento Camus debía caer dormido. "¿Sabes una cosa? Así es como me gustan."

Milo estuvo a punto de contestar algo como -–¿En serio?-- pero sería una gran tontería. '¡Es un borracho, Milo, despierta!'

"Me gustan altos," Camus introdujo un dedo en su boca, "y… bronceados…"

'Mmmmmrrr… ¡Un momento¡Esto no será más fuerte que yo! Ya he oído cosas parecidas'

"Ven, vaquero, sabes que hablo contigo. Siéntate aquí," Camus sonrió con lascivia, "siéntate sobre mí. Móntame, cabalguemos juntos hasta llegar al paraíso del éxtasis…"

"Cállate." Graznó mirándole de frente, pero su convicción seguía de espaldas. "No sabes lo que dices, Camus."

"¿No sé lo que digo? ó… ¿será que no te gusta…? Entonces yo puedo montar sobre ti. ¿Prefieres que te lo…?" sugirió viendo los pantalones de Milo, sin embargo sus palabras quedaron ahogadas por un grito agudo. Milo había usado una de sus agujas en él.

"Cállate he dicho, te llevaré a tu templo."

Camus frunció el ceño, de su hombro empezaba a brotar un hilillo de sangre. Lucía furioso y erótico a la vez. "Podemos usar las agujas también… me gustan…"

"Te mataré si sigues."

"Entonces sofócame con tu cuerpo."

Milo hizo exactamente lo que él pedía, aunque quizá no de la manera que Camus esperaba. Se sentó sobre él y apretó su cuello. Sintió una rabia tan… rara. Como si un maldito hubiese robado el cuerpo de Camus y lo usara para decir palabras obscenas, palabras que a Milo le habría gustado oír de todas las personas fáciles que conocía… pero no de Camus.

Las facciones de Camus no se inmutaron. Parecía de piedra, no tenía sensaciones. "Suéltame." Dijo finalmente, "si me sigues estrangulando como lo haría una niña de siete años, robarás más tiempo del que puedo permitirme."

Su rostro brillo con el sarcasmo y frialdades características en Camus, pudo reconocer en él ese hombre que…'Que amo…' (Ahora sí)

"Quítate de encima."

Obedeció al instante. ¿Por qué ese cambio tan abrupto de humor? No entendía nada. Camus recogió su ropa del piso, poniéndose la camisa con los ojos cerrados, tan juicioso y tranquilo.

"¿Camus…?"

Camus ya estaba vestido, se puso de pie. "Claro que Camus." Caminó hacia la puerta y apretó la perilla, "aprecio que no te hayas aprovechado de mí, Milo, en verdad." Su sangre empezaba a aparecer en la superficie, filtrándose en la camisa clara, "puedes decirle a Aphrodite que para embriagarme se necesita más que dos botellas. Además, es un pésimo actor, enseguida supe lo que se traían, pero quise saber hasta qué punto eras capaz de llegar."

Milo lo observaba, perplejo. Había caído con tanta facilidad en su propia trampa…

"Fue un gran intento, Milo, tengo que admitirlo…" se volvió a él, "no te das por vencido."

'¿Y¿Y qué más?'

Abrió la puerta y dio un paso fuera, en un ultimo momento se detuvo para decir: "Por cierto, Milo…" señaló la botella vacía en la cama, "no es Francés, es Italiano…"

"¡EHHH, CAMUS ESPERA UN MOMENTO!", pero Camus no se detendría, y se marchó rápido, apretando el pendiente en su puño.

**Mayo 2005**


End file.
